


Valentines Day: Sterek Edition

by Swlfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: CALLING ALL STEREK ENTHUSIASTS!, Just read please!, M/M, Secret Valentines Day:Sterek Edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People on tumblr have been begging for a Secret Valentine thing for Sterek and Sterek shippers, So I did the thing. If you could get the word out that it's going down, that would be fantastic! Here's a break down of how it's gonna go. ---> inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines Day: Sterek Edition

This is the special [ tumblr](http://valentines-day-sterek-edition.tumblr.com/) I've set up to handle the thing.

 

I'm thinking that the event will purely be an exchange from one shipper to another.

 _ **However**_ , If you'd like a gif set, a photo manip, a ficlet, a video, etc but you don't think you can enter because you haven't found your Sterek niche' yet. All hope is not lost! I don't have a whole lot on my schedule at the moment and while I cannot draw to save my life, I can do other stuffs.

I'm not going to promise everyone will get one just on the off chance that like 100's of you are interested, but I will do my best to accommodate some of those whose talents lie elsewhere.

So here's what we're gonna do. If you want a Sterek thing dedicated to you, but don't feel you can participate in the event. Send me a tumblr message on the link up there, or an [email](mailto:valentinesdaysterekedition@gmail.com). Make sure to specify that you are NOT entering the exchange but would like to have something anyway.

Please Please check out the [FAQ](http://valentines-day-sterek-edition.tumblr.com/FAQ) on tumblr to see what is expected from you, before sending any message of entry. 

 

Thanks, and if this isn't something you're into; that's cool, but please pass the word on to the sterek shippers you know k? Ok! 

 

 

Gotta love the way those eyes glow! 

 

Love you guys, 

 

swlfangirl


End file.
